


Fratboy in love

by Adoreyoularry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Louis, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Emotional Hurt, Frat Boy Harry Styles, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, I Tried, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealous Harry, Jealous Louis, Liam Payne & Harry Styles Friendship, M/M, Mild Language, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Niall Horan & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, Partying, Past Relationship(s), Safer Sex, Smut, Top Harry, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adoreyoularry/pseuds/Adoreyoularry
Summary: Harry Styles was a frat boy who loved to sleep around and flirt with boys and girls. Louis was a good uni student who loved to stay in amd study and wasn't much of a partier.Insert his best friend Niall who talks him into going. Louis gets drunk and ends up sleeping with harry. The next day he leaves before Harry wakes amd tries to avoid him at all costs. Thinking Harry wouldn't care since Louis was just another conquest. But what if Harry did care. And actually have a crush on Louis. Read and find out
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	Fratboy in love

**Author's Note:**

> Well this one shot was almost two years in the making. I had major writers block. But it went away after I got some help with some scenes well hope you enjoy
> 
> Sorry if any errors were forgotten.i proofread this myself

Words: 6,965

Third pov:

"No Niall," Louis exclaimed.  
Louis and Niall were currently arguing because Niall wanted Louis to go to this frat party at his fraternity, but all Louis wanted to do was stay in and study.

"Come on Louis, all you do is stay in and study or do homework, we're in college now. It's time to live a little," he said.

Louis sighs. It would do him good to take a break.

"Fine, let me get ready," Louis sighed as he threw his books down onto his desk.

Niall goes into Louis' closet and picks out a pair of black skinny jeans, and a white shirt that said Black Sabbath on the front.

"This will look good on you," he said, handing Louis the outfit.  
Louis puts the outfit on and Niall messed with his fringe, making it a little untidy.

"What are you doing?" Louis asked frustrated.

"It looks sexier like that. Trust me."  
Louis ducked his head out of the way. 

"Trust you? And I also don't wanna look sexy right now. I just want to sit on a sofa and drink fruity drinks."

"Pussy." Niall hit his arm.

"Hey." Louis rubbed his arm. 

"I'm not a pussy. I don't even like them. I'm gay."

"I know. You can hardly muss it. Drink fruity drinks." Niall mocked in a high pitched voice.

"I don't sound like that." Louis shouted after Niall who was making his way to the front door.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on. Let's go."  
Louis let out a heavy sigh and followed his alcoholic friend.   
Why had he agreed to this?

The same question popped up in his mind several times when they arrived at the frat party. 

It was loud and crowded and you could hardly hold a conversation. 

That's what Louis had never really understood.   
Why did people go to parties to meet other people when you could never really get to know them?

"Nialler. Hey."

Louis and Niall turned to the speaker, a pretty red haired girl. 

"Jesy!" Niall said enthusiastically, pulling her into a hug.

Jesy laughed. "It's nice to see you too." 

She turned to Louis, smiling kindly. "And who have you brought here?"

Niall slung his arm around Louis' shoulders. "That's Louis. But don't get your hopes up. You're not his type."

For a second she looked offended, then she looked back at Louis and realization dawned on her face. 

"Oh. That's so cute." She yelled over the music.

Louis frowned. "What?" 

It bothered Louis that she just looked at him and concluded he was gay.

Because he was not stupid, he knew that was exactly what she had seen, stereotypical gay, twink.

Jesy and Niall just waved him off. 

Jesy seemed to have seen something because her face lit up. "And who is this hottie?"

Niall and Louis turned around to see who she was talking about.   
Louis caught the sight of a tall guy quickly looking away. 

Then there was a group of boys and girls who Louis partly knew from seeing around the campus.   
On the side stood a man that was probably older than all the other people in this house.

"Who, Harry?" Niall asked, gesturing at the tall guy who was walking the opposite way. 

The lighting was bad but Louis could make out long hair falling onto his broad shoulders. way  
He seemed to be flirting with some blonde girl Louis knew from his practical arts course, Jade. 

"He's good if you're looking for an easy fuck."

Louis rolled his eyes. So he was one of those frat fuck boys who cared more about his reputation than anyone's feelings.

Jesy tilted her head like she was thinking about it. 

Then she shrugged, "We'll see." 

She winked at Louis and Niall before disappearing into the crowd again.

"Wanna get a drink?" Niall asked. 

He took Louis' indecisive nod as an affirmation and dragged him to the bar.

And yes, this frat house had an actual bar in the living room. 

Louis wondered how often they held parties here if they needed to build a counter to simply serve alcoholic beverages.

Niall was considerate enough to give Louis a really sweet drink since he could not really stand the burning taste of alcohol.

Niall talked to many people since he was pretty much known and liked by everyone but he never actually left Louis' side.

And even though Louis was really grateful for that he sensed that Niall would rather get pissed drunk and dance to the loud, shitty music.

So he resigned at reluctantly nudged Niall's shoulder. "You can go dance."

Niall's face lit up. "Are you sure?" 

Louis nodded. 

"But you're coming with me." 

Niall decided and dragged him along.

Louis sighed heavily. "Wait, at least let me have another drink."

A guy with blue dyed hair popped out of seemingly nowhere. 

"You want a drink? Let me buy you one." He offered with a thick Australian accent.

Louis looked at him surprised, but he was not displeased. 

The guy had green eyes, Louis' favourite, and a nice smile and he looked like he could be in some crazy band. 

Niall smirked, "I guess you'll find your way. Have fun." 

He shot Louis an encouraging thumbs up and disappeared onto the dancefloor.

Louis stood there a bit unsure, then looked at the blue haired guy who was beaming at him. 

"Let's go."

He took Louis' hand and pulled him to the bar.

"I'm Michael by the way," he yelled over the music.

Louis waited until they were standing at the bar before answering. "I'm Louis." 

Michael nodded. "Pleasure meeting you. What drink do you want?"

Louis hesitated, looking around the room like this would give him the answer. 

His eyes looked on a pair of darker green ones that were glaring at him. 

Louis quickly turned away. "A strong one please."

Michael looked a unsure, "Is being here with me that bad?" 

He tried to joke but Louis could sense the insecurity and immediately felt bad.

"No! No, no, no." He said hastily. 

"You're cool. I just, I'm not a fan of parties like this. And this guy keeps glaring at me. I mean, what have I ever done to him? I don't even know him."

They turned to the glaring curly guy in sync and he quickly turned away. 

Michael laughed, "Wow, if I didn't know that Harry was the biggest fuckboy in the campus I would think he likes you."

"Why not you?" Louis questioned.

Michael shrugged. "I don't know. So, drink?"

Louis smiled. He liked Michael. 

He was easygoing and fun to be around.

"Surprise me," Michael grinned back and yelled, "Calum!"

The dark haired bartender looked at Michael and rolled his eyes, but came over.

"You know I also have other people to serve." 

Louis was surprised to hear another Australian accent.  
Michael grinned at him and Louis noted that it was almost longing. 

"But you think I'm the most important one."

Calum hit him with his dish washing towel, "I do not. I simply want you to leave quickly." 

But there was a playful smirk on Calum's face, that turned into a fake smile when he looked at Louis.

"And who's your lovely company?"

Michael grinned and threw an arm around Louis' shoulders, but suddenly the blue eyed boy felt a bit uncomfortable being stuck between the obvious tension between the two. 

"This is Louis. Louis, this is Calum. My best mate," Louis almost laughed at the discomfort this last word brought into both of their faces although they tried to hide it.

He turned his head to the side to avoid the catching on on Louis impending laughter.

His eyes caught this Harry guy looking at him again and he was again thrown off by the glare.

What had Louis done to get this disliking gaze from the admittedly pretty green eyes?

"Hey Louis." Michael nudged him, shoving a coke coloured drink with a small blue umbrella in front of him.

"Your drink."

"Thanks," Louis smiled, taking a big sip.

Louis leans agaisnt the bar as he sips on his delicious drink, watching people dance away with their significant others.

They probably won't even remember this in the morning.  
He finished his second drink quickly and Michael got him two more rounds.

He was starting to let loose a bit.  
The song 'Electricity' by Dua Lipa was playing and Louis got excited.

"Michael I love this song, come dance with me," Louis said, already dragging him onto the floor.

Michael laughs at Louis and starts to dance with him.

Michael laughs at Louis and starts to dance with him. Louis was flailing his arms and dancing. Michael was laughing at him,humoring him more like.

"Your a funny drunk," Michael said.

Louis ignores him amd they continued to dance until the song ended. He wanted another drink so he kept on drinking til he felt a bit tipsy. Another favorite of his came on called 'Curious' by Hayley Kuyoko.

Louis was having fun dancing by himself til he found a lean muscly body lean up against his.

"May I have a dance," the voice said huskily into his ear.

Louis recognized that voice from earlier, Harry Styles.

"Just one," he said.

Harry presses louis against his front and starts grinding their hips together as the song played throughout the speakers.

There bodies continued to be pressed against one another, Louis getting a bit overheated and flushed as Harry mouthed the lyrics in his ear.

The alcohol flowed through his veins as his body felt on fire and he had to admit, he was hard in his jeans. It's been months since he had gotten laid. He usually didnt do one night stands though.

The song was coming to an end and there dancing was getting heated. There pelvis was gyrating agaisnt each other and Harry nips at the tan skin of Louis neck,making him weak in the knees.

"Wanna go somewhere more private?" Harry asked.

Louis turns around to answer and there was nothing but lust in those emerald green eyes.

It sent shivers down Louis' spine. In this moment he could not think of a single reason why this was a bad idea. What was there to loose? Harry was hot and he wanted Louis right now.

So Louis gave him a subtle nod, making a goofy grin spread over the taller boy's face that stood in contrast to the lust in his darkened eyes. This was how he got all the girls, and guys, Louis thought briefly before he was pulled through the crowd, his hand tightly clutched in Harry's like the taller boy was afraid that Louis would run off.

Harry led him into a rather small room that was cramped with things that looked like the owners did not know where to put them. Conveniently, there stood a bed in the corner that looked like it had been cleaned up previously. If Louis had to take a guess, he would say Harry cleaned it for exactly this purpose.

Speaking of purpose, Louis was turned around and before he could process anything else he was caught up in a passionate, wet kiss. Louis did not know that it could feel this good, but it came with Harry's experience, Louis guessed.

He let out a surprised squeak when he fell backwards into the bed, Harry refusing to let their lips separate. The taller boy did not waste any time to reach under Louis' shirt, pulling his shirt over his head. Louis blushed under Harry's gaze, tugging at the clothes so he was not the only one half naked.

Once they were only left with briefs, it seemed like the mood shifted. Harry did not mindlessly, hungrily try to take Louis. Instead, he looked down at Louis in wonder, his hands travelling along his sides almost reverently, like he could not believe this was happening.

If Harry looked at all of his one night stands like this, it was no wonder why he had gained his reputation as player and heartbreaker,Louis pondered.

He was starting to get a bit flustered under the intense almost loving gaze, so he grabbed Harry's neck and pulled him down into a hungry kiss.

But Louis' attempt to bring back the first mood drowned when Harry kissed him like he had looked at him, tender, reverent, relishing. His hands travelled over Louis' skin like someone would touch a rose, scared of the petals falling off, but sure not to let it fall. It was confusing to Louis.

Eventually, he had enough of Harry just touching him everywhere but where he wanted to be touched right now, so he let out a whine and broke the kiss to reach out for the night stand and get out the supplies.

But Harry was not deterred. He kissed and sucked at Louis neck, pulling another whine out of him. Louis guessed that the taller boy wanted to go slow and tease him so he decided to take matters into his own hands and opened the lube to slick up his own fingers.

Before he got this far though Harry's hand closed around his wrist, pulling it away. "What are you doing?" He looked down at Louis with a frown.

Louis looked back defiantly. "Getting myself ready? I was under the impression we were going to fuck. Preferably still in this century."

Something flickered through Harry's eyes that Louis could not decipher. Then Harry took the lube out of Louis' hand. "I want to do it."

Louis rolled his eyes. "Well, then hurry the fuck up."   
Harry smirked, spreading the lube around his fingers. "A bit impatient, are we?"

Louis glared, "Well, if you t-" He cut himself off with a sharp intake of breath when a finger circled his rim.

"You were saying?" Harry smirked, cutting Louis' retort off by finally entering him. Louis tried to glare but ended up closing his eyes as Harry's skilled finger brushed his walls. Harry leaned over the smaller boy, brushing his lips against the side of his neck softly before sucking at the skin. Louis did not want to know where Harry's sinful mouth has been, but it felt like heaven.

Louis was about to tell him that he could add another finger, but he seemed to sense it because Louis felt another one breaching his hole. He sighed in contentment as Harry continued to open him up carefully, occasionally whispering into his ear about how beautiful he looked and how good he felt.

"Okay." Louis said after a while of three fingers stretching him. "I'm ready. Come on."

Harry nodded against his neck, lifting his head to give Louis a short but passionate kiss, before sitting up.

"Here, let me." Louis murmured, taking the condom from Harry and sheathing his length with it. Harry let out a breathy moan at the touch on his neglected cock. Louis would have felt bad that only he had gotten attention until now, but Harry was the one going infuriatingly slow and only focusing attention on Louis.   
"Okay, all good." The smaller boy said after he had Harry lubed up, laying back.

Harry did not move between Louis' invitingly spread legs immediately though. Instead, he looked down at Louis in wonder, expression dazed.

"For heaven's sake. You act like you've never had sex before." Louis exclaimed. He was getting impatient. "Why was everyone spreading rumours that you're supposed to be so good in bed? You're more like-"

He was cut off by Harry pouncing on him, kissing him passionately. Louis had not seen the hurt in Harry's eyes but he was definitely feeling his determination. His determination to convince Louis that he was the best he had ever had.

Louis was gripping Harry around the back, digging his nails into his back to egg him on. Louis did not know how he did it with them holding onto each other so tightly, but Harry managed to find Louis' hole, sinking into him slowly, almost too carefully.

They both sighed contently when Harry bottomed out. Harry broke the kiss, letting his head fall onto Louis shoulder like he was trying to calm down, although calming down was the last thing Louis wanted Harry to do. He felt Harry's eyelashes fluttering against his skin and somehow, that moment felt way too intimate for just a one-night stand.

Honestly, Louis felt like this whole thing felt weird for a one-night stand, but Louis could not bring himself to care. Tomorrow he would be satisfied and pretend nothing had happened. That's how it always went. And he was sure it was the same with Harry, who had probably done the same with half the school population.

Louis shifted a bit, moving his hips to urge Harry on. To get him to finally start. Harry took a deep breath before lifting his head, looking down into Louis' blue eyes. Louis saw determination, but also something else, swimming in those green pools. For a second, Louis let himself appreciate how beautiful they were, then he closed his eyes when he felt Harry pull out a little bit and thrust back in, knocking the breath out of his lungs. "You okay?"

Louis opened his eyes again to look up at Harry in confusion who was looking down at him in concern. "I'm not a virgin. You can go harder. I'll tell you if I'm not okay with something." Harry nodded hesitatingly and made another careful thrust, not taking his eyes off of Louis who was getting impatient. "Come on. Faster. I can handle it." He wiggled his hips for emphasis.

Harry nodded, making another experimental thrust before finally letting himself go, his head lowering for a passionate but messy kiss as they were both getting more and more desperate. Louis let out a high pitched moan, throwing his head back and breaking the kiss when Harry finally hit his sweet spot.

Harry started kissing and sucking around Louis' neck, never letting blind desperation overtake his passion. He was fucking Louis similar to how he had been fingering him. Slow and with purpose, seemingly solely focused on Louis, with wandering slow hands, whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

Louis was lost in how good it felt, not only the constant pleasure in his lower regions, but also the warmth that Harry was giving him, the feeling of being the most important thing in this world. It made Louis wonder if Harry was a really good or a really bad person, making his one-night stands feel like they mattered this much.

He had not much time to wonder though, being so lost in these sensations. He was not sure if the alcohol still had any influence on him but he felt drunk on Harry's touches, his whispers, his, moans. "Harry." He whimpered, feeling his stomach starting to tighten.

"Shh..." Harry whispered against his neck. "I've got you," he reached down between them, taking a firm grip on Louis' length. Louis shuddered. He noticed that Harry's thrusts had gotten more shallow and his hand was shaky, like he was trying hard to hold back his orgasm.

Louis came a few strokes later, Harry following immediately after. The taller boy made no move to change their position though, laying his head against Louis' collarbone to catch his breath.

When Louis felt like both of them had calmed down enough he started to wiggle, trying to get out of their position, but Harry tightened his grip on him, hugging him close. It confused Louis. "Umm... Harry? Could you maybe... Pull out? It's starting to get uncomfortable."

Harry immediately shot up, hurrying to oblige Louis' request. "Oh sorry," he muttered. Then he pulled off the condom and threw it god knows where before laying down beside Louis, who got up. Harry grabbed his wrist. "What are you doing?"

Louis looked at him confusedly. "getting dressed?"

"Why?" Harry demanded.

"Do you want me to go home naked?" Louis deadpanned.

He wasn't prepared for Harry's reaction, though. The green eyed boy sat up, tightening his hold on Louis' wrist. "Go home? No. It's late. Just stay here,"

Louis furrowed his eyebrows. Was this how one-night stands worked? He had always gone home immediately after in the past. On the other hand, he was tired and Harry was warm and the bed was comfortable and Harry had offered, so why not.

He climbed back under the covers, wondering if he should be surprised when Harry cuddled into him immediately but he decided not to fight it. It felt great falling asleep in Harry's arms.

The next morning the sun shined in Louis eyes that made him groan. He was never drinking again.

He realized he was naked and someone was in bed next to him and cuddling his body. He takes his fingers and pulls back the covers, revealing the face of Harry Styles, the player, the guy that likes to fuck and move onto the next, the guy who Louis liked and remembered how gentle Harry was during sex.

Louis decided he didn't want to be another conquests of Harry's. So he carefully moved Harry's arm and gets out of bed.

He slips his boxers on quickly and next came his jeans and shirt. He slipped his shoes on and walks out, sighing in relief as there was noone in sight.

He walks home and walks straight to the shower washing away the night before. He gets a pair of jeans and slides them on. He grabs a white shirt slipping that on. Meanwhile he gets a text from Niall.

Hey where did you go last night?

I was busy

Finally laid huh?

I dont kiss and tell

But hey I'm coming by

Alright

Louis sits his phone down and thinks back to last night. He had a good time with Harry. But now he's going to try and avoid Harry at all costs. Harry wouldn't mind anyway, he always never called the person the next day anyway.

Louis hears the door opening, revealing his best friend.

"Hey," Louis greeted him.

"So who did you sleep with?" Niall hounded.

"Harry," he mumbled.

Niall cackles. "Wow I never thought that would happened," 

"Me niether, but let's forget about it, I know I want to," 

"Want me to fry us up some eggs and toast?" Niall asked.

"Duh," Louis said.

While Niall fixed them breakfast Louis goes through his phone answering texts from people he must've met at the party. He goes on Instagram seeing some pictures of harry and him and one of harry.

He closed the app and ate his breakfast. He had an afternoon nap and woke up to Niall being gone. He was bored staying in their dorm so he headed into town, wanting a caramel frappe from Starbucks.

He walks in and waits for his turn in line. 

"Next," the barista called.

Louis moves up to the counter.

"How may I help you?" she asked.

"Can I get a Caramel frappe with extra caramel please," 

"The name on the cup," 

"Just put Louis," 

"Your total comes to $6.50,"

Louis pays her and goes to sit down at a table in the far corner until his name was called. He fiddles around on his phone out of boredom. 

He hears the door chime when a couple of people walk in, it was Jade, Harry and Liam. Harry didn't look like the person last night . His face looked sad as Jade whispered. Louis would think it was because of him, but he knew Harry didnt give a shit.

His name was called. He goes up not getting noticed by Harry or so he thought. What he didn't see was Harry staring at him with a frown edged on his face. 

Louis makes it back to his dorm room and noticed the quiet room.

Yay peace and quiet he thought.

He grabs his laptop and opens the Netflix app putting Lucifer, season three on. Hoping to get his mind off Harry and figuring out how to avoid him.

Later on the silence ended and in comes Niall from his football game, gym bag over his head and dirt covering him.

"Hey Lou, you stayed in all morning?"

"Yeah, just went out for Starbucks and came back and watched Lucifer," 

"He you're suppose to watch that with me," 

"Ni, your one season behind," 

"I can catch up," he says grabbing clothes to shower.

"Alright well I have to get going, have a lecture in twenty minutes," 

"Okay, I'll see you then," 

Louis grabs his bag and walks to his next class, hoping he wouldn't run into Harry, his plan of avoiding getting ruined.

He slowly makes his way to his next class not rushing knowing that Harry is in his next class. He came up with a plan yesterday to avoid Harry by being late for the classes he has with him so that when he finally gets there Harry and everyone else will have already gotten a seat meaning he can make sure to choose the desk that is the furthest from Harry. 

When he reaches his class the door is alread closed and locked so that no late students can sneak in without the teacher knowing. 

Louis really wishes he remembered that but oh well nothing he can do about it now. He quickly raised his fist placing three short knocks on the door. 

It didn't take very long before the teacher was opening the door with a displeased face. 

"Tomlinson your late," Louis looked down at the floor while replying. 

"Sorry sir, I had to walk," he heard the teacher humm in acknowledgement before letting him enter into the classroom and take his seat. 

The minute he entered he saw that Harry was in his normal seat at the back of the room and that there happened to be an open chair in the second row on the end. 'Perfect' he thought and quickly made his way over to the empty desk not bothering to spare a glance at the boy he know was watching his every move. 

The class droned on and when it was nearing the end of the lesson Louis started to slowly pack his things up so the teacher wouldn't notice. He had everything but his pen and paper in his bag when the bell rang to dismiss them. He grabbed his pen and paper throwing his bag over his shoulder and booked it for the door and all the way to his next class to hopefully avoid Harry and the conversation he knew he wanted to have. 

His planned work and he avoided Harry at all costs except he had a close encounter at his locker but he hurried and shut his locker and ran, leaving a brokenhearted harry behind. 

Louis was walking out of his last class of the day when an angry looking Jesy storms up to him.

"Tomlinson I don't know what your game is in breaking Harry's heart and making him cry but it stops today," she says fuming.

Louis knew she was pissed at him for ignoring Harry.

"Me break his heart? yeah right, Harry is known for playing and breaking people's hearts he doesn't care," 

Jesy glared at him, "you don't know anything Harry except what others tell you, yes harry has slept with men and women and leave them the next day, but he has never let any of them stay like he had let you," 

"We were too drunk, I'm sure Harry has moved on from me anyway," 

"Actually, he hasn't slept with anyone since the party he's too hung up on you and sad when he woke up all alone in bed the next morning," 

"Now he knows how it feels, when he does it to others I was just helping him by leaving," 

"You're protecting your heart because you like him," Jesy smirked.

"I don't know what you're talking about but I have to go," Louis says leaving Jesy behind standing there her words repeating in his mind. 

Louis continued to avoid Harry at all cost but the words your just protecting your heart stayed with him, because he knew it was true.

(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)

It had been a couple weeks since Louis had avoided Harry in class and so far his plan had been working. He would show up to class late and leave as soon as the bell would ring. It was tiring, but as long as it was working he wasn't about to stop, plus he wasn't mad that he had a few extra minutes to get ready in the morning or better yet sleep. 

It was finally the end of the day and Louis was just now entering his last class, which just so happens to be a class with Harry. 

He followed the same routine of showing up late and picking the seat furthest from Harry. Little did Louis know Harry had a plan of his own. 

Class was almost over and Louis had started to pack his things in his bag like he always does a little at a time so the teacher didn't notice. Louis fails to notice Harry doing the same thing and when that bell rang Louis wasn't the only one racing for the door. Just as Louis was about to let out another breath thinking he had escaped Harry once again he felt a harsh pull on his arm making him jerk and turn around to be met with dark forest green eyes. 

"Louis wait I need to talk to you!" Harry said once Louis was looking at him.

"No let me go!" 

"Please just let me explain," Harry pleaded with him.

"No I don't want to hear it, just leave me alone," Louis raised his voice while trying to get his arm out of Harry's grip.

"I'm not letting you go until you let me explain," Harry responded 

"What is there to explain?"

"There is a lot so please just let me explain it all to you in your room," Harry pleaded once again. 

Finally Louis huffed knowing he wasn't going to be able to get out of it and reluctantly agreed making Harry smile so big his dimples popping out.

"Okay, come on I'll give you a ride on my bike so we don't have to walk," Harry offered.

"Fine." Louis muttered.

They got onto Harry's bike and drove to Louis dorm hall. As they got off some were looking at them probably wondering why Harry was seen with the same guy twice.

Louis flipped them off as they walked up the stairs and straight to his room.

"Wow never seen a neat dorm room before," 

"Unlike you I'm not a pig," 

"Fair enough." 

"Alright talk," 

Harry sighed. "I never use to sleep around like I do now," Louis snorted but let's Harry go on. 

"It started in 12th grade and I met Macy, she was my girlfriend, popular, head cheerleader, everyone loved her, we were the most popular couple at Holmes Chapel high school. Anyhow, I was so smitten with her and I always thought why would someone like her date someone like me but I fell in love with her after only two months and we were inseparable, spending all of our time together, I thought she even loved me but I was wrong, the whole time we were dating she was sleeping with the captain of the football team behind my back so after that I vowed to myself I would never let myself fall for anyone again until I met you," Harry said looking Louis in the eyes.

Louis was stunned and overwhelmed and thought it sucks what happened to him but he was even more shocked that Harry admitted having feelings for Louis.

"Wait! You have feelings for me? That's hard to believe," he scoffed.

"It's the truth Louis, ever since I seen you with your cute glasses, at our football games cheering on Niall I couldn't take my eyes off you," 

"The geek who never hardly parties and rather study? See I never been like that, I liked to party til my ex of a boyfriend humiliated me at his frt party," Louis admitted and Harry looked surprised.

"What happened?"

Louis sighed he mine as well tell him, Niall didn't even know this.

"We got drunk, we had sex and he recorded showing it to his buddies afterwards, I ran home crying, never telling anyone," 

"Well that's harsh," 

"Yeah that's why I wanted a fresh start here so I turned into a non party loving school person," 

"That's terrible, but you're not a geek Louis far from it, but what I told you was the truth, I do have feelings for you, why do you think I let you spend the night and the reason for us having slow passionate sex," 

"I get that but you slept with others and made them leave afterwards as if they were nothing," 

"Because I felt bad afterwards because I knew they wanted more from me but I didn't feel that way and I was mostly drunk when I slept with someone," 

Louis believed him, but Jesy was right , he was protecting his heart.

"I understand but how do I know you won't get bored with me and realize you don't have those feelings for me, how do I know you won't cheat on me," 

Harry sighs frustrated "Haven't you been listening Louis I was cheated on myself why would I cheat on you," 

"I don't know," was all he said.

"Okay how about this, come to Josh's party this weekend as my date and I'll prove to you that I'm serious about you and that I'm an only one kind of guy," 

"Fine." 

"You wont regret this," 

"I hope not," 

Harry soon left afterwards and Louis regretted agreeing to go to this party but he knew Harry would mess up. Smiling he sat on his bed and finished the episode of Lucifer a few weeks ago.

Niall walked in smiling as he came in.

"What's got you in a good mood?" Louis asked.

"Heard through Liam that your going to Devine's party with Harry," 

"And that has you in a good mood?" he asks confused.

"Yeah, means you're finally giving him a chance," 

"No I agreed because I knew he's going to fuck up," 

Niall frowned. "Why do you think everyone will hurt you?"

"Mind as well tell you, I had an ex who used me for sex and recorded it, showing his friends," Louis explained sadly.

"Damn Lou, if I knew who he was I'd kick his arse," 

Louis chuckled " Thanks Ni," 

"No problem." 

Niall and Louis watched the episodes even though Niall was behind but Louis was glad to have this time with his best mate.

The week went by in a blur of Louis going to classes, with Harry walking him and gossip spreading that Harry was off the market and going to the party with Louis; It was Saturday and Louis was going through outfits piece by piece and getting frustrated because he wanted to look good and he had know idea why. 

Finally after fifteen minutes he settled on a button down top with a pair of shorts, and his signature vans

( Ignore the shoes)

"Looking good tommo, want me to do your hair?" 

"Nah I'm good, I think I'm almost bald from the last time you did my hair," he joked as Niall chuckled.

Louis styled his fringe to the side and he smiled he actually thought he looked pretty damn good.

"Lou, Harry's here," Niall called

"Okay be out in a sec," 

Louis grabbed his phone and went out to his room. There stood Harry wearing a green shirt with black skinny jeans clung to his legs. Louis couldn't help but think he looked hot.

"I know I look hot," Harry joked.

"Don't flatter yourself, let's go," he said and they all followed him out.

Harry parks his Camaro (his bike next to it) and you can already hear the music thumping from inside.

"Gee, it's only 7 and people are already drunk, I'm surprised," Louis says sarcastically.

"Tommo, you got smashed by 9 and slept with Harry," Niall pointed out.

Harry smirked and Louis muttered "I need a drink" and harry followed.

"Hey haz, great to see you, Cameron is around looking for you if you want to see her she's in the living room," 

Harry groaned. "No thanks, I already am here with someone," he says pointing to Louis.

"Great, she won't be happy she thinks you'll sleep with her again," he laughed and went back over to his friends.

"Who's Cameron?" Louis asked.

"A girl I hooked up with in the beginning of the year, she thinks we're a couple," 

"Ah, I see,"

"Yeah, what will you have to drink?"

"Rum and coke," 

"Good choice," 

Harry poured them both a glass and pulls Louis with him to a space on the couch.

"Haz, you've made it, Louis great to see you," Liam greeted, sat next to a pretty brunette.

"You as well mate," 

"Maya, this is my best mate Harry and his date Louis," 

"Hi, nice too meet you both," 

"Likewise," 

A fast song came on called "Get low" and Harry dragged Louis to the dance floor and they started  
dancing.

Louis couldn't help but think this night was turning out great so far. 

He gyrated his pelvis against Harry's making figure rights with his hips moving along to the beat.

"If you keep that up we'll have a repeat of a few weeks ago," Harry said huskily in his ear.

Louis blushed. "Hmm, sure,"

Another song called "Rain on me" came on and the dancing really took off. Niall joined them with a girl Louis remembered from the last party and they all we're having fun. Louis bumped into someone and realized it was Michael from a few weeks ago.

"Louis, great to see you mate, how come you never texted me," 

"Sorry man, I've been busy,"

"Apparently." he said eyeing Harry who was glaring at him.

"Oh him, he's harmless," 

" We'll find me later on, Calum would like to see you as well," 

"Who's Calum?" Harry asked

"His boyfriend ,I met them at the party a few weeks back," he replied.

Harry nodded. The song ended and Louis needed the bathroom.

"I'll be right back, have to use the bathroom," 

"Okay I'll be here," 

Louis nodded and went upstairs standing in line to wait his turn for the bathroom once it was his go he did his business and washed his hands as he came out he saw a guy and hears what he was telling his friend.

"Looks like Harry isn't too serious about that Louis guy after all he's down there with Cameron," 

Louis was fuming. He goes downstairs and sees Harry talking to Cameron ready to tell him off but once he got closer he heard Harry telling Cameron off.

"I said no Cameron I'm not interested in you like that,"

"Come on Harry, I'm sure I'm better in bed then that Lewis guy," she purred runbing her hand up and down his arm. Harry looked uncomfortable.

Louis red with anger and pulled on her arm. "He said he's not interested so I advise you to leave before I pull you by your fake hair extensions and make you leave," Louis threatened.

Cameron scoffed. "Yeah right a small string bean like you, yeah right Harry needs real person to satisfy him," 

Ouch that stung but Louis didn't let it get to him before he could say anything Liam's girlfriend comes up and drags her away, "Louis cant do it ,but I can so get your sleazy ass out of this party," Maya jumped in.

Everyone at the party stopped and started laughing causing Cameron to scream and leave.

The laughter continued until Niall piped up drunk off his ass and hollered, "Alright let's get back to the fucking partying,"

"You heard him let's party," Josh said as everyone cheered.

"You all angry and jealous is really hot," 

"Yeah well I was fuming before than because I overheard a guy talking saying you were all over Cameron, but once I heard you telling her to leave you alone I was fine ,unttil she started saying all that stuff and hitting on you I got angry again," 

"So are you finally admitting that you actually like me?" 

"Maybe." Louis smirked.

"Do do you want to head upstairs and repeat a few weeks ago?" 

"Don't press you luck," 

"Dammit," harry laughed.

Louis and Harry had fun and they did end up repeating that night , the next morning they became an official couple Jesy telling Louis "I told you so" and people were shocked that it turned out that Harry wasn't a frat boy player, he was the Frat boy in love.

Fin......

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and your thoughts


End file.
